rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ The Englert Theatre in Iowa City IA 6/10/19
So, They ended up going to Uncasville CT to Iowa City IA. The audience lined up and The Muppets started with The Muppet Show Theme. After the muppet show theme song intro, Gary, Walter and Kermit came out and Kermit welcomed everyone to the show. They were talking about their movie that was released in 2011. Walter announced that they were going to perform the entire album Muppets 2011. Kermit commented that The Muppets 2011 is also a CD and DVD. Walter commented that Kermit is right. They did the Muppets 2011 banter. Kermit commented that the opening number was huge and it also contained speaking. Also Kermit went off stage, Walter announced that this song was from their opening Number which was from 2011. CapitalQ said that was just an internet rumor and there was a country called turkey. Jason Segel told CapitalQ that Turkey was a very real country. Walter commented that The Muppet Studios are in Los Angeles California. The Audience laughed and Jason Segel told Walter that they were in Iowa City IA. Walter commented that Jason was right. He gave the operator a warning signal. Again, He told the audience “Here’s a song from their opening number.” And Jason Segel told Walter “Wait, Walter, Don’t introduce the song yet and go tell the operator” Walter went and told the operator “Don’t launch the blizzard cannon until the end.” Again, He announced that this song was from their opening number. He also introduced Life’s A Happy Song. during the end of the song, the confetti cannon went off. Pictures In My Head followed by two songs Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard and Rainbow Connection (Moopets Version) Starship came out for We Built This City And it followed by Me Party. Tex Richman came out for Let’s Talk About Me and Kermit and Tex were talking about the studios. After that, Walter and Jason Segel came back on stage. Walter introduced Man Or Muppet, and there was another blizzard confetti cannon. At some point later during the show, Kermit were talking with Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Scooter and Walter. Kermit was talking about the barbershop quartet that wouldn’t let Jack Black go and wouldn’t listen to him. Walter commented by saying ”That’s Terrible. You know, All this time back in 2011 i’ve been scared by Fozzie Bear which caused me to run off screaming and breaking through the wall. Kermit told Walter that he understands that. Smells Like Teen Spirit featured The Barbershop Quarter and it also followed by Forget You which was sung by the chickens. At the end of Rainbow Connection there was another blizzard confetti cannon. The Whistling Caruso was whistled by Walter. After the end the song, Walter cried, "warning, warning, warning, leaving Muppets 2011.” He then introduced Bandanana and The Snowths. As they came out, Kermit and Walter were talking about their CanTeen Commercial 2005. During the song, Bandanana ran on stage interrupting Rowlf, Scooter, and Sam The Eagle. He ran in the kitchen and interrupted The Swedish Chef. As the song drew to close, Bandanana interrupted Dr. Teeth and Janice. He ran backstage and interrupted Kermit, Rowlf, and Walter. Kermit called a receiver to the Snowths. At the end of the song, There was another blizzard confetti cannon. Walter made another announcement that they were resuming Muppets 2011. They came back in the closing number. During the end of the finale, the blizzard confetti cannon went off. The Big House followed Bohemian Rhapsody and the normal Mahna Mahna lyrics were changed to Bandanana. It followed by 9 songs from Muppets Most Wanted and 4 songs from Muppet Movie. After the show, The audience approached the stage to get a setlist. After the audience had it, Victor, the stage manager, stopped and asked him if I had gotten one the night before. He had never actually heard him talk before and didn't realize he was talking to me at first. he had, in fact, gotten one from Mr. Brunette and I told him as much. He paused for a moment and then told me he had something else for me and to wait. Gary and Mary stood a little awkwardly by the stage for several minutes. Animal came out to hand out his drum sticks and couldn't even find anyone to take them. This crowd was definitely not into hanging around. He did eventually manage to hand them off to one guy and told the dude to share them. The guy tried to give one of them to a crowd of teenagers that was standing further back from the stage and they looked at it like they didn't know what it was or why they should take it. It was very odd. Meanwhile, I felt very conspicuous since he clearly already had a setlist and at least in his head, Marty was looking at me trying to figure out why he was still standing there. "He was told to wait," He wanted to say, but I didn't.